Before I Wake
by KitsunesMask
Summary: But papaw Naruto gets to see mimi Ino again, so I guess I can't be that mad at him.


**Hello. This is just a little One-Shot I thought up while sitting in Barnes and Noble. Hope you all enjoy!**

**This is in the POV of **

**Before I wake**

_And if I die before I wake..._

_~ ~ ( ( Haru's POV ) ) ~ ~_

My father lay still in his bed and with a sigh I took my usual spot in the chair next to him. My young son Arata, grabbed a handful of my pants and pulled wanting my attention.

"Daddy." he whined. "I wanna sit with papaw.."

I smiled down at him and with a sigh a scooped him up.

"Alright kiddo.," I said. "But papaw is asleep so try not to wake him up okay."

He nodded his head and smiled innocently at me. I set him down tenderly on the bed and pulled my own chair closer before taking my seat. Arata crawled slowly and carefully up the bed. He eased himself down and rested his head on my old man's chest as he lay down.

My father took a deep breath and pulled his arm from under the young boy and wrapped it around him with a smile.

"Good morning Arata." he said with a soft smile.

The wrinkles at the corners of his eyes deepened as his warm blue eyes crinkled.

"Morning papaw Naruto!" Arata said happily as he hugged the older man.

"How are you feeling dad?" I asked softly, looking at him worriedly from my seat.

A few months ago, my father had become sick but after a week, the doctors sent him home with a clean bill of health. It had only been a short time ago when he had collapsed in the market place, earning himself a one way ticket back to the hospital. But it seemed this time he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

"Oh peachy. I just love getting old." he said with a roll of his eyes.

_~ ~ ( ( Arata's POV ) ) ~ ~_

"You're not _that_ old papaw." I said which caused papaw to laugh. What was so funny?

"You know, I was thirty three when grandma had your dad." he said. "How old is he now?"

I looked at daddy for help. I didn't know how old he was. He held up two fingers then held up nine more.

"Two... Nine... Twenty nine?" I said.

Papaw nodded his head. "So if I had your dad when I was twenty eight, and he's twenty nine, how old does the make me?"

I looked over at daddy again.

"Six... Two... Sixty two." I said happy with myself.

Papaw smiled and nodded. "That's pretty old if you ask me." he said. "That also makes me...Fifty eight years older then you are."

"Wow you are old papaw!" I said.

Papaw didn't say anything for a second before he laughed and he grabbed me. He started tickling me but wouldn't listen to me when I told him to stop.

"Papaw!" I said between laughs. "Stop! It's not fair!"

Papaw finally stopped and daddy made him lay back against the bed again to rest.

_~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~ _

One of the nurse ladies asked to talk to daddy awhile ago and he still hasn't come back yet.

"Getting tired?" papaw asked with a grin as I yawned.

"No." I said. Laying down with my head on his tummy.

He reached down and ruffled my hair gently with a small laugh. "Whatever you say Arata. Just remember your prayer."

Papaw Naruto, after awhile of being in here, started to tell us to say this prayer before we go to bed at night. Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I shall die before I wake I pray the lard my soul to take. It was strange and I didn't like it, but Papaw wanted us to say it before we went to sleep so I would.

Daddy finally came back in and he didn't look very happy. It looked like he had been crying and daddy never cries. I sat up and looked at him for a moment. He looked at papaw who smiled and Daddy tried to smile back but I don't think he could.

_~ ~ ( ( Naruto's POV ) ) ~ ~_

"What's wrong Haru?" I asked even though I think I knew what he and the nurse had been discussing.

"Dad..." he started but stopped. He turned around and looked out the window. It was growing darker outside as the sun was falling behind the trees and buildings and I watched Haru knowing what was going through his mind. I didn't really want to talk about this with little Arata sitting here but I didn't know when I was going to get another chance.

"The doctor came in late last night after you guys left and... asked me if I wanted to sign the DNR papers."

I watched slightly amused as Haru whirled around.

"You didn't sign them did you?" he asked.

I chuckled and nodded my head. "I sure did."

"Why?" he asked like he was five again.

"Oh come on Haru it's not like you really need this old bag of bones to take care of. You've got your own family now."

I could see he wanted to argue, but even after all this time I could still give him a look that made him stop arguing. Arata yawned in his place in my lap and I smiled fondly.

"It's getting late and I'm sure Kimi is worried sick right now. Why don't you two go home and get some rest." I said with a smile.

"Dad I don't..."

"Haru." I said sternly. "Your son is falling asleep and you are worrying to much. Go home, kiss your wife, and get some rest."

With a sigh, he finally gave in and walked over to the bed. He scooped up Arata who woke up and groggily asked what was going on.

"We're going home sport." Haru said and Arata nodded and went back to sleep.

"Remember your prayers." I said as they were leaving which made Haru turn and give me a look. I just grinned and laid back in the bed.

_~ ~ ( ( Next Morning. Haru's POV ) ) ~ ~ _

I looked over and smiled. Kimi and I were each holding one of Arata's hands as he talked excitedly about going to see his papaw. We were both given the day off today and Kimi had suggested it, but deep down I was worried.

"Hello Haru." Kimi said waving a hand in front of my face. "We're here."

"Oh." I said shaking my thoughts away as we entered the building. The nurse at the front desk looked up at us as we walk up and here smile fell. Along with it I felt my heart drop with it. I saw from the corner of my eye Kimi and Arata looking at her slightly confused. I hadn't told either one of them what the doctors told me last night. The round woman got up from her desk and walked around toward us with a sympathetic look on her face. She reached up and gently put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm terribly sorry." she began looking to each one of us. "He passed on over night."

_~ ~ ( ( Arata's POV ) ) ~ ~_

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand as mommy and daddy hugged me. Mommy told me that papaw wouldn't wake up. But I knew that already. My best friend Kenta told me how his daddy died and what his mommy told him, that his daddy 'passed on' so I knew what they meant. I was mad at papaw. Why did he have to leave. It wasn't fair. But... now that I think about it, papaw Naruto gets to see mimi Ino again, so I guess I can't be that made at him.

_I pray the Lord my soul to take._


End file.
